


Gin Rickey

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe - Roaring 20's, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Becky is new to Chicago and goes to a Speakeasy with Charlotte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Speakeasy

Becky follows Charlotte down a dark alley.  She wrinkles her nose at the sound of the echoes from their shoes on the pavement.  “You sure you know where you’re going?” Becky asks.

 

“I’m sure,” Charlotte answers with a smile.

 

Becky watches her friend closely.  “And you’re sure I’ll be allowed in?”  It wouldn’t surprise her if she wouldn’t be allowed.  It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.  The moment many people hear her speak is the moment they turn her away.  “I want to be able to talk.”

 

Charlotte smiles over at her once again.  “They will let you in and you will be able to talk.  Stop worrying.”

 

“I have to worry.  I haven’t been let into many places because I’m from Dublin.”

 

“This place is different.  I promise you don’t have to worry about this place.”  Charlotte smiles widely as they stop at a door.  “You will find many Irish here, Becky.”  She knocks on the door and takes a step back.  “You will be able to hang out here like you do at home.”

 

Becky jumps back a little when the door opens.  She watches as a man comes into view and looks between her and Charlotte.  Great, he’s going to turn them away before they even say anything.

 

“Who’s she?” the man asks gesturing to Becky.

 

“Becky Lynch,” Charlotte answers with a bright smile.

 

The man looks at Becky again and nods.  “Come on in.”  He steps outside and looks around as Becky and Charlotte walk in.  “Welcome, Becky.”

 

“Thank you,” Becky says.  She’s almost afraid to look at the man, but she catches his smile.

 

“Where in Ireland are you from?”

 

“Dublin.”  Becky smiles a little.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I just got to Chicago yesterday.  Been in the States for a month.”

 

“Well, welcome.  And you don’t have to worry about here.”  He winks at her.  “Anyone gives you any problems just tell them to come find Shane McMahon.  I will deal with them.”

 

“I’ll remember that.”

 

Becky follows Charlotte to the bar a short time later where she finds Shane pouring drinks.  She smiles when he looks over at them.

  
“Be right with you,” he calls over.

 

“Looks like someone likes you,” Charlotte says smiling at Becky.  “You should stay here and talk to him after we get our drinks.”

 

Becky blushes.  “Is that a good idea?  He’s working.”

 

“Becky, you’re staying here to talk to him.  He can do both.”  Charlotte turns and smiles at Shane when he approaches.

 

“What can I get you ladies?” Shane asks. 

 

“My usual,” Charlotte answers with a smile.

 

“You got it.”  He watches Becky carefully.  “Gin Rickey?”

 

Becky smiles.  “Sounds good.”  She really isn’t surprised when Charlotte does indeed leave her the moment she has her drink.

 

Shane smiles at her as he sets her drink in front of her.  “How do you like it here?  Chicago I mean.”

 

“The little bit I’ve seen has been good.  I haven’t been many places.”

 

“If you aren’t busy tomorrow, I can show you around.”

 

Becky sips at her drink as she watches Shane.  It’s not something she had expected him to say but can’t hide her smile.  “That sounds good.” 

 

Shane walks to the other end of the bar to help another customer.  The moment he’s finished, however, he’s back over with Becky.  “Where were you before here if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“New York.  To be honest, I didn’t know where I was going when I came over.  I just knew I wanted to see the world.”

 

Shane nods.  “How’d you meet Charlotte?”

 

“I met her on the trip to New York actually.  We were both aboard the same ship.  I was traveling alone and she invited me to join her family for dinner one night when she noticed I was alone.  How’d you meet Charlotte?”

 

“Our fathers are in business together.”

 

“So you grew up together then?”

 

“Not exactly.  I’m several years older than she is.  But we’ve been around each other a lot.  She did become like a sister to me.  So when I got a letter stating she wanted to come to Chicago, I made sure she knew about this place.”

 

Becky nods.  “Have you ever gotten…?” How can she actually ask the question?

 

“Caught?”  He smiles at her slight nod.  “Well, let’s just say they won’t be bothering us.”

 

She raises an eyebrow as she watches Shane carefully.  What did that mean?  “Your family must be big around here.”

 

“I guess you could say that.”  Shane grins.  “My father is well known around here.  That helps in my case because they won’t mess with me.  Of course that could also have something to do with the fact that I’m not going to back down either.  I’ve made that clear.”

 

Becky can’t believe how easy it has been to talk to Shane.  In her short time in America, she hasn’t met anyone outside of Charlotte that has been as nice as Shane has been.

 

“Hey,” a man says as he walks up beside Shane behind the bar.  “How’s it going here?”

 

“Busy as ever.”  Shane smiles at him.  “Becky, this is Hunter, my brother-in-law.  Hunter, this is Becky.  She’s a friend of Charlotte’s.”

 

Hunter smiles at Becky.  “Becky, nice to meet you.”

 

Becky returns his smile.  “You too.”

 

Hunter nudges Shane.  “Get yourself a drink and go away.”

 

Shane leads Becky over to the corner where they find an empty booth and sit down.  He watches her as she sips at her drink.  “Good drink?”

 

“It is,” Becky answers with a smile.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Shane looks over when he hears a commotion at the door.  “Excuse me for a moment.”

 

“Of course.”  Becky frowns as she watches him move through the room with ease.  She doesn’t fail to see the way people move out of his way, but they don’t seem intimidated like she would normally see with the manner they moved.

  
“Sorry about that,” Shane says as he returns to his seat beside her. 

 

“That’s okay.  Everything all right?”

 

“Yes.  Just a little mix up.  Nothing to worry about.”  He smiles at her.  “So where are you staying?”

 

“Over at the Congress Plaza.  For now anyways.  Until I decide what’s going on.”

 

“You planning on staying in Chicago?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  I’m thinking about it though.”

 

Shane grins.  “I hope you do.”

 

It’s just after one when Becky and Charlotte leave for the night.  Charlotte, however, decided to leave with someone else and go to a different place.  Becky doesn’t blame her, but she also hadn’t planned on walking back by herself.  Lucky for her, Shane offers to walk her back.

 

Becky looks at Shane as they make their way toward Congress Plaza.  “Thank you for walking me back,” she says.

 

Shane nods.  “You’re welcome,” he says.  “I wouldn’t want you to walk back alone at this hour.”

 

“I appreciate that.”  She smiles as they step inside the building and stop.  She turns to look up at him.  “I can make it from here.”

 

“You sure?”

 

She nods.  “I’m sure.  Thank you again.”

 

“You’re welcome.  And remember what I said.  Anyone gives you issues, you send them to me.”

 

“I will do that.” 

 

“And you come back for another Gin Rickey.”


End file.
